Back from tour
by TashiBabi
Summary: Carlos was on tour so he hasn't seen his boyfriend Kendall in over 6 months. He is now back and only has one thing on his mind. Kenlos smut. slash. Dominate Carlos. Submissive Kendall


**Summary: Carlos was on tour so he hasn't seen his boyfriend Kendall in over 6 months. He is now back and only has one thing on his mind ;D**

* * *

Kendall's POV

I'm currently at the airport waiting for Carlos' flight to land. I haven't seen him in over 6 months and with Carlos' sex drive I know he has been struggling. I know he wouldn't sleep with someone else so I'm in for a right hard fucking when we get home. While sitting in a seat in the arrivals lounge I get a text from Carlos saying

**Flight just landed. Can't wait to see you. xxxx :***

I give a little smile to myself as I read the text. Even though I am strong the fact that the love of my life has been away for months has turned me into a crying emotional girl; weeping away into his pillow on the bed. I then get another text saying

**Get ready for the best fuck of your life. I haven't got laid in ages and my right hand is useless. I'm desperate. Be prepared for papi to pound your little tight ass. xxxx Btw I'm at luggage claim.**

I have to cross my legs to stop myself from getting a boner. The poor guy hasn't got laid in months. I check on twitter and he has tweeted how he is back home. As if on queue loads of screaming fan girls turn up with cameras and banners saying "I love you Carlos" and "Carlos marry me." I feel like saying to them "too bad bitches he's mine" but I know if I do that I'll just get hate.

Carlos walks through and all the girls go up to him. There are so many surrounding him I can't see him so I jump and wave to get his attention. He finally breaks through the crowd and comes up to me. I immediately put my hands under his thighs and pick him up to my level. When we kiss there is a mix of expressions. Some are giving me evils, some are looking at us with smiles on their faces and some are green with envy.

"I missed you Carlos." I say when we finish kissing.

"I missed you too baby. Did you get my last text?"

"Yes. Fuck I can feel your hard on now." No kidding. From where I am carrying him his body is up against mine and there is no doubt what is pressing on me. "You best organise yourself down there cos we need to get to the car." Carlos nods in return and I then put him down. He pulls his suitcase in one hand and holds my hand in the other. As we walk out the door there are paparazzi snapping photos but we don't care- well Carlos might because he is trying to hide his erection.

When we got to the car he put his suitcase in the trunk and then sat in the passenger seat while I am in the driving seat. We live about 30 minutes away so hopefully Carlos' horniness can wait. We were just talking about his tour he randomly shouts out "Oh fuck it."

Carlos unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over to my crotch. He undoes my zipper and takes out my dick through the gap in my boxers. He slightly rubs it before putting my length in his mouth. Holy shit I've missed this. He bobs his head and flicks his tongue over the tip of my cock. I want to close my eyes and rest my head back but I have to keep my eyes on the road.

"Uhh Carli, so close. Gonna come." We finally get to a red light so now I can run my hands through his short black hair and force his head down. Thankfully there aren't any other cars around. When I do cum Carlos swallows it all; occasionally rubbing it on his face. When I look down at him he looks so hot. He has my creamy release dripping from his mouth and he has some on his chin and lips.

"Look at me. Look what you turn papi into. Such a cum whore for you. Here to swallow everything you have." Carlos remains to be sexy as he wipes of the remaining jizz off onto his fingers this puts them into his mouth sucking it off.

When we get home I get all of Carlos' stuff from out of the trunk while he settles in.

"So Carlos, happy to be home?"

"Of course. I missed this place so much. I missed our two-person snuggie. I missed cooking. Our bedroom. Our king size bed. Your desk where you bend over it so easily. Our box of sex toys." By the end of his list his voice is very suggestive. I've got a feeling the sex is going to start now.

"But getting away to the important thing on my mind. Were you a good boy for papi?" He isn't getting to the point like he thought he would but I'll play along and call him his favourite sex name-papi.

"Depends what you classify as good."

"Good boys don't stay out late."

"I'm good."

"Good boys don't sleep around with other guys."

"I'm still good."

"Good boys don't touch themselves with out their papi's permission." Shit. I'm no longer a good boy, but I couldn't help my self. During his tour he went to water parks and beaches and he likes wearing speedos. Do you have any idea what it is like to see an extremely sexy photo of your lover and not being able to let your emotions known in a physical way?

"I may not be a good boy after all."

"Naughty naughty boy. Feeling yourself without permission. I bet you thought about Dak Zevon when you came."

"No. I thought about you and I didn't cum. Just made myself feel good."

"Bullshit. I know you kenny. When you wank or finger yourself you never end without cumming. Now come over here over my knee. You need to be punished." He pats his lap so I go and lean over him. I know what is coming and if anything I'm excited. I love getting spanked.

He pulls down me jeans and underwear so I'm left bare bottomed. He then rubs all over my ass before landing a hard slap on one of my cheeks.

"Urghh" I let out a sexy moan and in response he spanks me again, leading to another moan which earns me another spank. It's like a vicious circle that gets me a boner.

"Such a loud boy aren't you. You shouldn't be enjoying your punishment."

"I'm not."

"What is pressing up against my leg is telling me otherwise."

After 5 minutes of continuous spanking my bum is stinging red and I am **so **turned on. Just when I'm about to beg for him to get on with it he lifts me legs up and takes of my Jeans, shoes and underwear completely. He then, to my surprise picks me. He's definately has bulked up over the past 6 months. He places me against a wall in our bedroom and puts me in a position where my ass sticks out.

"Haven't tasted your asshole in months." He then licks all down my ass crack until he gets to my tight asshole. Carlos then teases me by licking around the hole.

"Urr please papi."

"Don't you like teasing Kenny? You should of thought about that when you were jacking off to Zak."

"I didn't think about him. I thought about you in speedos. And just pleeeaasse put your tongue in me."

"Fine. I believe you. Now, time for you to get what you want." With that he gently puts his wet tongue in me. Oh my God it feels great. It's a feeling of intimacy I haven't gotten in 6 months. He then puts his hand up to mouth, gesturing to make them wet. I swirl my tongue around them until they are glistening with my saliva. When he thinks I am properly lubricated he takes his tongue away(much to my dissapointment) but then inserts one finger into me. He slowly adds more and more fingers strechting me. The deeper he goes the closer he gets me my sweet spot. Carlos can tell this and suddenly withdraws all the fingers.

"Why'd you do that baby?" I ask him.

"Don't want you to come yet. Not before you get the real thing." Carlos then picks me up again and lays me down on the bed. After he searches in some drawers he finally asks me what he is looking for.

"Where have you put the lube? You shouldn't of used it over the past 6 months so it should be in my nightstand but it isn't."

"I bought a new tube. It's in my underwear drawer." Carlos then moves his hand around the drawer searching for it. When he does find it he picks it up, closes the draw and examines it. It isn't what we normally get; the lube is strawberry flavoured and makes the skin it touches sensitive.

Carlos comes over to the bed and climbs on it. He positions me on my hands and knees with my ass high in the air. He then unscrews the top of the lube and squeezes it onto the palm of his hand. Afterwards he covers his dick with it before lining up with my hole.

He gently enters me. While doing so I make a weird noise "Eeeeehhhh". I've never said that before but you can't blame me; it's been a while since I've had some. He's being really gentle with me but for once I don't want us to be sensual. I want him to pound me and destroy my ass.

"Come on papi. I'm not going to break." I say and wiggle my bum.

"Is that so? Well then papi will have to fulfil your needs." Carlos then repositions us so I am laying on my back and he is leaning over me with my legs over his shoulders. He enters me again but much more powerful and rough.

"You like that? Do you like what papi is doing?" He asks me inbetween grunts.

"Mmmm I love it. But you are still going hard enough." Carlos then grabs my thighs and pulls me forward while thusting into me HARD.

"Ahhh thats it. Fuck me like a real man. Make me scream your name."

"You wanna scream? I'll make you scream something." His thrusting slows down abit and he leans down to my ear.

"Who makes you cum Kenny? Who do you belong to? Scream it."

"I BELONG TO MY PAPI. HE MAKES ME CUM."

"And what are you baby?" Carlos is going slow but every time he hits my prostate. It's like torture.

"I'M...I'M A SLUT. JUST A CUM WHORE FOR YOU." He then takes his dick out of my and I whimper at the loss.

"Wh..why did you stop?" I ask innocently.

"I don't think sluts deserve to cum. I believe that they should be left blue balled."

"No no no I deserve to cum. I might not be a good boy but I'm so close." My latin fire then takes his cock in his hand and rubs it around my hole.

"Is that so. I might need to be pursuaded some more." Now he only puts his tip in and swirls it around.

"Please. You're my papi. It's your duty to pleasure me."

"Good point. I wouldn't allow anyone else to pleasure you and feel your tight ass. Only me." When he says me he thrust back in again and this time he isn't going to stop until we cum.

Our grunts and moans are becoming louder and louder as we are getting closer to our climaxes. I start to stroke my cock because it is feeling left out. After Carlos hits my sweet spot 7 times in a row I feel it coming.

"Ahhh papi. I'm gonna cum."

"Same where do you want it."

"In my asshole. I want to feel it flowing inside me" It isn't long untill he releases in me with a loud shout. "UHH BABY." When he finishes he still thrusts into me to make me jizz too. He takes my hand away from my dick and starts rubbing it himself. "AHHH BABY I'M CUMMING." I release all over his hand and the takes out his cock. I lower my legs from his shoulders and lay down trying to get my breath back. Carlos then staddles me and licks the jizz of his hand while looking at me dead in the eye. After he cleaned his hand he lays down next to me and rests his head on my chest.

"I love you so much Kenny."

"I love you more." I coo.

"Next time I go on tour I'm bringing you with me. I didn't just miss the sex. I missed the cuddles too."

"But you share a tourbus with your managment too. I doubt they would want to hear us fucking."

"I would just say could you leave for a few hours because I want to make love to my boyfriend." I laugh at what he thinks is a fine thing to say to the people that keep him employed.

"You're incredible." I say.

"And that is why you love me. "


End file.
